Nightmares Never Sleep
by LuvFiction Xxxx
Summary: It's been a few months after the events at the house of Ammit and Jerome is still being haunted and having nightmares about it. the box that Ammit was trapped in was not locked and Ammit finds a way to escape and now that she is free again she will get Jerome were no one can help him in his dreams. (SEQUEL to A Ghostly Revenge) Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night in Anubis house and everyone was asleep. It had been a few months since the incident at the house of Ammit and almost everyone had gotten over it; almost everyone.

Jerome kept having nightmares about Ammit the dreams were always the same Jerome would be walking to school on his own and he would feel a chill on the back of his neck and run down his spine, he would turn around and Ammit would be standing there she would come closer and closer to him until she was inches away from his face and then before she could do anything everything would go black and he'd wake up.

It was always similar to each other he would be alone and then Ammit would come but before he finds out what happens he always wakes up

* * *

_It was 1:00 am and Jerome had just woke up from another nightmare. Instead of trying to go straight back to sleep Jerome decided to go down to the kitchen and get a glass of water._

_It was pitch black in the kitchen, Jerome turned on the light and grabbed a cup from the cupboard Jerome filled the cup up with cold water and began to take a refreshing drink when he felt a cold breeze at the back of his neck._

_Jerome thought he was just cold from being out of bed and the cold water had just given him a chill so he put the cup in the sink and made his way back to bed._

_Before Jerome could turn off the lights they suddenly started to flicker and one by one the light bulbs broke and the kitchen was dark again except for a light coming from behind Jerome._

_Jerome slowly turned around and standing in front of him was Ammit._

_Jerome wanted to scream and run from the house but fear had made him freeze to the spot._

"_You didn't think you could get rid of me did you?" Ammit hissed as she walked closer to Jerome._

_Jerome screamed as he felt a sharp pain in his head._

Jerome woke up and started to rub his head. He had fallen out of bed and smashed his head against the bed side table, he had also wakened Alfie.

"Dude are you ok?" Alfie asked sleepily.

"Yeah just fell out of bed" Jerome chuckled.

"Let me guess another nightmare" Alfie said looking at his best friend on the floor.

"Yeah sorry that I woke you up" Jerome apologised, Jerome had woken Alfie up almost every night with his stupid nightmares and every night Alfie said the same thing

"Its okay dude get some rest" Alfie said as he lay back down and fell asleep.

Jerome put his covers back on his bed and tried to get back to sleep, that was the scariest nightmare so far and it felt so real but Jerome knew that Ammit could come back she was locked away in a box forever or was she the key to lock the box was still under the bed side table.

* * *

**Read & Reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning sweetie, sleep well?" Trudy said in her usual cheerful voice as Jerome walked into the kitchen.

"Not really" Jerome replied as he slumped into his everyday chair next to Alfie.

"Oh really, is everything ok?" Trudy asked and everyone at the table turned to Jerome.

"Yeah everything's fine" Jerome said before returning to eating his breakfast.

The rest of breakfast went by normally until Victor came in with some news.

"Listen up everyone quite down" Victor's voice boomed and the room went quite.

"There is a demolition site around the school, I have been told to inform all of you to stay away from the area and let the men get on with their work" Victor said while he turned to leave the room and go back to his office.

"What's happening? What's getting knocked down?" Alfie asked excitedly and everyone laughed.

"An old boarding house, which if you ask me should have been knocked down a long time ago" Victor explained turning to leave again.

"The house of Ammit?" Jerome asked looking up from his plate as the Anubis house students looked at him and Victor turned yet again becoming very annoyed talking to the students.

"Yes, now if you don't mind I have a lot of work that needs to be done so please stay away from that vicinity" Victor shouted and marched to his office.

Jerome didn't say anything or show any emotion, he just went back to eating his breakfast as if nothing even happened. The Sibuna gang looked at each other and then Jerome before deciding to talk about it later.

"I'm going to school early" Jerome whispered to Alfie as he got up and left, not giving anyone time to respond.

Jerome was walking to school slowly, thinking about what Victor said. Maybe this will put his mind at rest; maybe as soon as the house of Ammit is destroyed all the nightmares will stop.

Jerome smiled at the thought of Ammit being gone for good when suddenly a gust of wind came from behind him and sent shivers down his spine. All the memories that he had tried so hard to push to the back of his head and forget about appeared before him.

_"You have released me."_

_"I am the great Goddess Ammit, devourer of souls."_

_"Now that I have everything I need by midnight tonight your soul will be mine"_

_"Noooooooo" Ammit screamed as she was absorbed into the box of forgotten souls._

_"Revenge, revenge I will get my revenge." A ghostly whisper came from behind him, _Jerome turned around to find that he was on the path to school and there was no one there. Jerome would often have flashbacks of what happened and now they have become more frequent and real like he is back at the house. He couldn't wait for the house of Ammit to be shattered into a million little pieces. Then he might be able to get on with his life and forget about it.

Jerome continued on the path to school when he heard another whisper.

"I will get you were no one can help you, no one can save you" Jerome shook the thought from his head and decided not to constantly stop or he would never make it to school in time, but what Jerome didn't know was that getting to school on time was the least of his worries.


	3. Chapter 3

The construction workers were taking all the boxes and furniture out of the house of Ammit so they would be able to knock it down.

Two of the workers were coming down the stairs with a very large box.

"So why did they stop using this boarding house?" The men asked.

"Well it just became too old to live in and…" The slimmer man paused "A lot of spooky things happened here."

"What kind of spooky things?" The large man asked.

"Kids would come in and they would never come out" The male worker chuckled as they set the box down and went back for another.

At school all anyone could talk about was the boarding house demolition.

Jerome walked through the halls ignoring people's conversations and sat down in the classroom of his first lesson. He laid his head on the desk and tried to get some sleep before class started.

That voice he heard earlier kept repeating itself over and over in his head.

"I will get you were no one can help you, no one can save you"

"JEROME!" Alfie shouted in his ear as he shook him awake.

Jerome got such a fright that he fell of the chair.

Jerome stood up, rubbed his eyes and yawned. When his vision became clear he saw Alfie, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, and Amber standing staring at him.

"What?" He asked as he stretched and sat back down on his chair. Jerome looked around the classroom and saw that they were the only ones in.

"We wanted to talk to you" Patricia snapped as she walked to the front of the desk that Jerome was at.

"What about?" Jerome sighed.

"We wanted to talk about what happened at the house of Ammit and about Sibuna" Nina said and everyone nodded.

Jerome looked at them and was about to say something when the teacher walked in.

"I'm glad you're all so eager to learn, everyone take you're seats" Mrs Andrews said as she took a seat at her desk.

Before the Sibuna members went to theirs spaces they left a note on Jerome and Alfie's desk.

"What's this?" Jerome asked Alfie holding the note with the Horus eye on it.

"Read it" Alfie whispered.

"No talking, take out you're books and study before class" Mrs Andrews shouted.

Jerome opened the note and read what it said.

_Sibuna initiation _

_Sibuna clearing 7:00_

_Bring your most prised possession._

Jerome looked up from the note and saw the other members of Sibuna staring at him.

"They will not be able to help you, they will not be able to save you" a ghostly whisper said.

"What did you say?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"What? I didn't say anything" Alfie said confused.

"I will get you, I will get my revenge" the ghostly voice said even louder.

"Jerome are you ok?" Alfie asked.

"I need some air" Jerome said as he ran out of the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked at each other confused, why did Jerome run out? Was the question on everyone's minds.

Jerome ran through the school halls ignoring everyone and everything.

"Revenge, REVENGE, you think you could get rid of ME!" The voice only he could hear was getting loader in his head.

"Hi Jerome" Mara said as she saw Jerome come towards her but Jerome ignored her and ran out the school for some fresh air.

Mara look worried but she decided to talk to him at lunch.

Mara walked into the classroom and saw that the teacher and everyone else had the same confused look on their faces.

"Does anyone know what's wrong with Jerome" Mara asked as she sat down.

The Subina gang had a few good ideas but said nothing as they shook their heads and pretended to study.

* * *

Everything from the house of Ammit had been removed the workers began to take down the house with a giant wrecking ball.

The massive ball smashed into the side of the house and the wall crumbled like a cookie.

The tremors from the wrecking ball caused the box that Ammit was lock in but not locked probably to open, a black smoke, filled the house and destroyed what was left of it.

The workers were amazed they hit the house with the wrecking ball once and the house was now a pile of rubble. The black smoke moved towards Anubis house

"Well that was easier than I expected" one of the workers said as he went to clean up and move out.

"Did you see that?" Another worker said.

"Yeah we hit the house with the wrecking ball and the house fell over that's how it works" The worker said as he and his team began to remove the bricks.

"But did you not see the smoke?"

"No, now get to work" the workforce began to remove all the bricks and other rubble when one of them saw the box in the used to be fireplace. It was broken, the bricks had smashed it to pieces, and the box was useless. The employee threw the box in the pile of furniture and other items from the house.

"What are we going to do with all that stuff?" The employee asked.

"Not our problem, it's the schools property, they'll figure it out"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jerome? he didn't come back to class and I haven't seen him all day" Alfie asked worried.

The Subina gang shook their heads; they had no idea where Jerome was.

"Has anyone seen Jerome?" Mara asked

"No we were just wondering the same thing" Alfie said telling the truth.

"Ok let me know if you see him" Mara said as she left.

Alfie turned back to Subina.

"What if something bad happened?" Alfie said.

"I'm sure he's fine Alfie, don't worry about" Fabian said trying to get Alfie to relax.

"Fabian's right Alfie if you worry too much you'll get stress lines" Amber said as she did her makeup.

"Yeah, your right Jerome fine" Alfie said trying to convince himself.

Jerome was fine for now. He was sitting in his room ditching school and trying to make sense of everything that has happened.

During his time alone Jerome fell into a deep sleep.

_In his dream he is in Anubis house it fell so real like he is not having a dream._

_Jerome walked outside looking for the other Anubis residents, he looked all around until he saw Alfie._

"_Alfie wait up" He shouted as he ran up to Alfie._

"_Come on Jerome we're waiting" Alfie said as he ran into the woods._

"_Wait Alfie" Jerome shouted, Jerome ran as fast as he could but he couldn't catch up to him and he quickly lost sight of him._

"_Alfie, where are you?" Jerome shouted but didn't get a reply._

"_He can't help you" A cold voice said from behind him._

_Jerome turned round and saw Ammit, when are these nightmares going to end Jerome thought._

_Before Jerome could run Ammit grabbed him and pushed him into a tree._

_Jerome fell backwards and cut his arm on the tree._

_The pain caused Jerome to wake up._

Jerome held his head in his hands until he realised that his arm was really starting to hurt. He pushed his school shirt's sleeve up and saw a cut down his arm right where it happened in his dream.

Jerome looked down at his arm as he heard a sinister laugh.

"Maha ha hahahahahahaha, they can't help you now" the sinister voice said.

* * *

**I'll try and update my other stories tomorrow :) Thank you so much for reading and you have no idea how much your reviews make me smile :D :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW i love them.**

**-LFXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Jerome look at his alarm clock it was 2:30, had he really been asleep that long.

There was no point on going back to school so Jerome went to get something to covered his cut up but when he looked his arm looked fine there was no cut or bruise he decided not to think much about he was properly just stressed from lack of sleep, he got changed into a red shirt and waistcoat.

Jerome thought about the note that Sibuna had given him in class today.

_Sibuna initiation _

_Sibuna clearing 7:00 _

_Bring your most prized possession._

_My most prized possession_ Jerome thought about it, he didn't know what his most prized possession, so he decided to look around his saw his fathers watch on his bedside table, he had given it to him before he left the family, he treasured that watch.

Jerome picked it up to look closer it was a Swiss Rolex Oyster, it wasn't a real Rolex but it looked exactly like one. It had a golden dial with diamonds markers. It was Water Resistant and it had J. Clarke engraved in the back.

Jerome heard the front door bang and the loud noise made him drop his father's watch.

Jerome went to his room door a peeked out to see who it was.

Victor was at the door, when Jerome came back to the house there was no here, Trudy must have been shopping but who knows where Victor could have been.

Jerome closed his room door careful not to make a sound. Jerome looked around for his fathers watch but he couldn't see it; he looked under the bed and around the floor but it wasn't there, he put his arm under his bedside table and felt around for it. Jerome felt the watch and another object and pulled them out.

His wiped the dust of his arm and his father's watch and put it back on top of his beside table, he then removed the dust from the smaller object he had pulled out from under.

It looked like the Ankh key of life only it was an actually a key, the key blades were rusty and he didn't know how but it looked familiar but he couldn't remember where from.

"Hey mate" Alfie said as he walked into the room.

"Your home early" Jerome said as he hid the key behind his back and stood up.

"Yea there was a little explosion in the science lab" Alfie chuckled.

"It's a shame I missed it" Jerome said trying to act natural.

"Yea, where were you all day?" Alfie asked.

"I was here" Jerome replied quickly.

"OK, you coming to the initiation?" Alfie asked as he got changed.

"Wouldn't miss it"

"Good don't forget you most prized possession" Alfie reminded Jerome.

"I won't, why do we need to bring our most prized possession?" Jerome asked becoming concerned about the safety of his dad's watch.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Surprises aren't always a good thing, Alfie" Jerome said seriously.

"I have to go see Nina" Alfie said becoming nervous and running out the room.

* * *

The day went by quickly and before Jerome knew it, it was 6:45

He thought he should start making his way over the clearing, he put his father's watch around his wrist tightly and went out of Anubis house unnoticed.

Jerome walked outside looking for the other members of Sibuna, he looked all around until he saw Alfie heading into the woods.

"Alfie wait up!" He shouted as he ran up to Alfie.

"Come on Jerome we're waiting!" Alfie shouted as he ran into the woods.

Something was weird about this, this was all so familiar.

"Wait Alfie" Jerome shouted, Jerome ran as fast as he could but he couldn't catch up to him and he quickly lost sight of him.

"Alfie, where are you?" Jerome shouted but didn't get a reply. Jerome remembered, all this was like in his dream.

A cold breeze came from behind him, Jerome turned but as he did he tripped on a root and fell backwards, cutting his arm on a tree in the same place.

Jerome looked down at his arm as he heard a sinister laugh.

"Maha ha hahahahahahaha, they can't help you now" the sinister voice said.

* * *

**OK GUEST REVIEWER WHO ASKED ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY, you ask and you shall receive. :)**

**As Jerome says to Mara: 'I can deny you nothing'**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Jerome?" Patricia asked getting annoyed and pacing.

"I'm sure he will..." Alfie started but stopped when he saw Jerome coming out from the trees.

"Now we can get started" Nina said as everyone got into a circle, making a space for Jerome "Jerome do you have your most prized possession?" Nina asked.

"Um...yea" Jerome said as he walked into the circle, continually looking behind him. No one seemed to notice how nervous Jerome looked, they were all too busy watching Nina light the fire.

"Jerome what happened to your arm?" Alfie asked concerned about his friend, this attracted the attention of everyone in SIBUNA.

"What?...Oh that...um...I fell on my way here, that's why I was late" Jerome explained.

Being in SIBUNA had made everyone better at lying and detecting lies but Jerome was much better at hiding his emotions, no one could tell he was lying and it seemed like a believable story.

"OK Jerome take out your possession" Amber said. Jerome did as he was told and slipped his fathers watch off of his wrist "OH ancient god of Anubis house we pledge our self's to your secrets and your quest. We make this sacrifice as a pledge."

"WHAT?...Sacrifice!" Jerome said tightening his grip on his fathers watch.

"you have to make a pledge to show that you are committed to SIBUNA and it's secrets" Amber said as if it were obvious.

"Come on mate, we all had to do it" Alfie said trying reassure him

"Well not me, if i have to burn this to be a part of your stupid club then count me out!" Jerome said as he turned to leave.

"What's so special about that watch anyway?" Patricia scoffed.

"It was my dad's, it's been in the family for years and he gave it to me just before he..."

"Before what?" Fabian asked.

"Before he...um...left" Jerome said looking down at the ground.

"That's a big sacrifice, maybe you can burn something else" Nina said feeling sorry for Jerome.

Jerome thought about it for a minute, then reached into his jean pockets and pulled out his wallet. At the very back was a picture of his whole family; They were in front of the house his mum and dad were standing side by side, his mum was holding poppy in her arms,she looked so small (She was only a few weeks old when the photo was taken) and Jerome was about to turn four, his dad was standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder, as he looked closer he saw that he was wearing the watch. Little did Jerome know was that a year later he would leave them and he would be dumped at boarding school to rot. The photo was a good memory but it also brought back some very bad ones with it, he looked up from the photo and saw that everyone was staring at him.

"I'll burn this" Jerome said as he put his wallet back in his pocket and placed his fathers watch on his wrist.

"What is it?" Alfie asked curious.

"A picture of my family" Jerome said as he threw it in without a second thought.

"OK now it's time for the SIBUNA SECRET SWEAR" Amber said and Jerome looked confused "I insert name here being of sound mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members" Amber said to Jerome.

"I Jerome Clarke being of sound mind promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members, Alfie Lewis ETC, ETC" Jerome finished and everyone laughed except Amber who wanted this to be serious.

"SIBUNA" everyone said putting a hand over their eye

"It's official dude you're in the club" Alfie said as he went to give Jerome a high-five. just as Jerome was about to high-five Alfie he heard something from the trees.

"Did you hear that?" Jerome whispered looking around concerned.

"No what is it Jerome?" Nina asked.

Jerome didn't answer he just kept looking at the trees.

"Your club members can't help you" the voice said.

"Jerome are you..." Nina started but was cut off by Jerome.

"How can you not hear that!" Jerome started to panic and as he was walking backwards away from the trees he tripped and hit his head on something hard.

"MOH HAHAHAHAHA No one can help you now!" Was the last he heard before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**OK THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN LONGER BUT I HAVE A MEETING ABOUT MY SKYDIVE AND I JUST WANTED TO GET AN UPDATE DONE TO MAKE SURE MY REVIEWERS DON'T DIE.**

**I'LL TRY AND FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE MY SKYDIVE JUST IN CASE I DIE AND LEAVE YOU HANGING ON A CLIFF. lol I DON'T THINK I'M GOING TO DIE :) wish me luck :D**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING IF ANY OF YOU LIKE Percy Jackson FANFICS CHECK OUT MY SISTER's story WOLF (lisax1x)**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone quickly gathered around Jerome.

"What was all that about?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know but when he wakes up maybe we'll find out whats been happening" Fabian said.

* * *

_Jerome opened his eyes the last thing he remembered was hearing Ammit's voice, he looked around he wasn't at the clearing anymore hewas standing in front of what used to the house of Ammit,it was dark the sky was pitch black. He walked up the path it was all just a pile of rubble. Jerome looked over and saw all the boxes and furniture from the house, he was curious and walked over to it. Jerome saw all the old painting and chairs from the house, this stuff was even older then Victor._

_Suddenly something caught his eye, something red was lying on a piece of furniture._

_Jerome walked over to the chair and picked up the smashed box, he recognized it as the box he had taken from the house of Ammit and the box that they had manage to trap Ammit in._

_Jerome eyes widened if they had trap Ammit in this box then Ammit must have been released if the box was smashed._

_No Ammit can't be back, this is just a dream, just a bad dream. If Ammit was back he would know Jerome thought as memories of last term flashed in his head. Jerome was napped from his thoughts by a sinister voice._

_"This is all just a dream, This isn't really happening, Wake up this is happening and there's nothing you can do to stop me now" Ammit voice boomed from behind him. he wanted to turn around, he wanted to turn around and to see nothing but the mess that was once a house but he was afraid of what he would see when did so he stayed glued to the spot with the box of souls still in his hand._

_"You thought you got rid of me, you thought I was gone, just a bad dream. Well I'm not gone and here is exactly were I will get revenge. In your dreams"_

_Jerome finally found the courage to turn and face his biggest fear but when he did, there was nothing there._

Jerome jerked up to find that he was in his room, in his bed.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" Alfie teased.

"W-what happened" Jerome choked out his voice was rough like he hadn't spoken in years.

"Well you kinda freaked out" Alfie started "And then you fell, you hit your head, you've been out for hours" Alfie finished.

"Did you not hear it?" Jerome asked his voice still a bit rough.

"Hear what?" Alfie asked looking down at his friend.

"That voice at the clearing" Jerome said trying to sit up.

"I didn't hear anything."

"I think it's Ammit, i think she's back...I need to find out" Jerome said quickly, pausing at the end.

"Wow what? find out what?"

"I need to find out if Ammit's back, I'm going to the house of Ammit" Jerome said confidently.

"hold up you should rest, there's a SIBUNA meeting tonight in the attic, wait tell then, then we can all go and you won't be alone"

"I can't wait that long, i need to see if she is back, the sooner the better" Jerome said getting frustrated.

"Ok well what if you're right and Ammit is back, it's not going to be much help to you if she catches you out there all alone"

Jerome stayed quite for a minute, in his dream he was all alone maybe if the rest of SIBUNA were there the dream wouldn't come true like the last one did.

"You're right Alfie"

"When am I not right" Alfie joked and Jerome laughed.

"Laugh now, you're living in a nightmare that you can not wake up from, my nightmares never sleep" Ammit said as she watched the two boys from the woods though the window.

* * *

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	8. Chapter 8

it was midnight at Anubis house and Jerome and Alfie had set their alarm so they would have time to get ready and be on time for the SIBUNA meeting. Alfie had told everyone that Jerome was planing on going back to the house of Ammit and to be ready.

Jerome and Alfie walked up the stairs, careful not to stand on a squeaky step. when they got to the attic they saw that Nina, Fabian and Amber were all ready there. hi ha ha ha

Alfie went over and sat beside Amber and Jerome sat awkwardly next to them. They were waiting there in silence for Patricia, 5 minutes passed and Patricia peeked around the attic door.

"All waiting for me" Patricia whispered as she sat in the space that was left for her.

"Now that we're all here we can get started" Nina began "First things first, Jerome" Jerome's head shot up to look at Nina "Are you OK?"

"Yea, I'm fine" Jerome insisted.

"OK well the reason we wanted you to join SIBUNA was we all feel that you're...hiding something" Nina said never taking her eyes off of Jerome.

"Is there something you're not telling us Jerome?" Fabian added.

"No, nothing" Jerome said, he wasn't sure if he should tell them yet.

"Well it's just you've not seemed yourself the past few weeks and Alfie told us about your nightmares" Fabian said. Everyone was looking at Jerome and he quickly became more nervous.

"I-It's just that...um...There is...I've..." Jerome didn't know what to say, he wanted to tell them but he didn't know how to word it.

"It's OK dude just take it slow" Alfie said seeing how nervous Jerome was. It was not a sight Alfie saw often (Jerome being nervous) Jerome was always so cool and confident, he didn't like seeing this side of Jerome. With a heavy sigh Jerome continued.

"I've had nightmares about...Ammit" Jerome stop to see everyone's reactions, the were all blank with a look that said 'continue' "But lately they've become more than just nightmares"

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked what everyone was thinking.

"The nightmares I have their...real" Jerome said

Everyone looked confused until Amber broke the silence.

"Are you saying Ammit is back?" Amber said slowly.

"No but I have a nightmare and the next day it comes to life and what happened in the nightmare happens in life" Jerome explained before continuing "And when I went unconscious I had a dream about Ammit being released."

"So you think that dream has come true just like the others" Nina finished.

"Exactly" Jerome said looking at Nina.

"Wait, wait a second, what nightmares came true?" Alfie asked confused.

"I had a nightmare, I was trying to catch up to you and when I lost sight of you Ammit appeared and I cut my arm on a tree" Jerome explained holding a hand over his cut "And that more or less came true only I didn't see Ammit there was this gust of wind. Whenever there is a sudden gust of wind in anyone of my dreams/nightmares Ammit appears."

"Well what are we waiting for we need to go to the house of Ammit, what's left of it and see if Ammit's back" Alfie said excitedly.

"But what if my nightmare comes true?" Jerome asked.

"Well in the nightmare were we there?" Amber asked.

"No" Jerome replied.

"Then it can't come true if you were alone it could come true but we're going to be there so it can't come true" Amber rambled on as if it was obvious.

"OK then SIBUNA let's see if Ammit's back" Nina said as she got up "SIBUNA" Nina started and everyone repeated her putting a hand over their eye.

* * *

**I have GOOD chapters BAD chapters and IN BETWEEN I feel that this is not one of my strongest but I just really wanted to update this story for all my great reviewers.**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	9. Chapter 9

"So where did your nightmare start off?" Alfie asked as he and Jerome walked toward where the house of Ammit used to be.

"I was standing in front of the house of Ammit" Jerome explained as he kept walking.

"Then what happen..." Alfie was about to ask but stopped when they arrive at the pile of rubble that was once the house of Ammit.

"Everyone spread out and look for anything that may be a clue" Nina said as she Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Alfie went toward the house.

Jerome was about to follow when he blacked out a little.

"Woah" Jerome said as he stood up feeling light-headed. The sky was black and he couldn't see anyone from SIBUNA so he decided to go after them, he didn't want to be alone this felt too much like his dream.

Jerome walked up the path when the boxes caught his eye, he knew he shouldn't but he had to know if Ammit really was back.

Jerome walked over and where he found the box in his dream, sure enough it was lying there on the chair smashed to pieces. Jerome took out the key that he had found under his dresser, he had put it in his pocket before meeting SIBUNA.

Jerome place it in the keyhole, it fit perfectly.

"This is all just a dream, This isn't really happening, you're awake this is happening and there's nothing you can do to stop me" Jerome knew that voice he shut his eyes as hard as he could.

"Hey Jerome..." Alfie said as he ran up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" Jerome shouted as he turned to see Alfie "Oh it's you" Jerome said relieved.

"Yeh I came to see if you found anything, are you ok?" Alfie asked looking concerned.

"Yeh I'm fine I found this" Jerome said as he held the box out to Alfie.

"Hey did you guys find...What's that?" Nina asked as Alfie was about to reach out to the box Jerome was holding. The rest of SIBUNA had gathered round to see what they had found.

"Jerome found it" Alfie stated and everyone looked at Jerome.

"It's the box we sealed Ammit in, we didn't lock it and it doesn't matter, It's smashed and that means one thing" Jerome started but he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Ammit's back" Amber finished for him and everyone was silent.

"You thought you got rid of me, you thought I was gone, just a bad dream. Your friends can't help you" Ammit screamed as a gust of wind blew in their faces making it hard to see.

"You can't get rid of me, there is nothing any of you can do" Ammit hissed as she disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

"We're in trouble" Nina was the first to speak.

"How are we going to beat her this time?" Patricia asked.

Jerome remembered the amulet maybe that could help

* * *

**Updated :)**

**velvatonBTR- Here is the update you wanted  
**

**nicolkas-I'm glad you're liking it and you will find out how they get rid of her...eventually (EVIL SMILE)**

** Seamus2468-So happy that you think my stories are awesome**

**Guest-Love you and your reviews here is another update**

**PicnMixlover-Thanks for reviewing :)**

**randomdizzy-Thanks for your review :)**

**Wait I KNOW YOU-Love your reviews CHEESE IS SMEXY!**

**Thought I would thank every one of you for reviewing and the reviewers out there that have amazballs stories I hope you update them soon :) YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE (**** Seamus2468, ****PicnMixlover) :)**

**********REVIEW & READ ON...**


	10. Chapter 10

"How are we going to beat her this time?" Patricia asked.

"What about the amulet?" Jerome asked turning to the others.

"OH yeah" Everyone said remembering that the amulet had sucked Ammit into the box.

"It's worth a shot" Nina said.

"We have a few problems" Patricia said.

"What?" Alfie asked "If it worked the first time why won't it work now?"

"Well look at the box, it's destroyed. Even if we found the amulet that box is useless" Patricia said bringing the mood down.

"Great then there's nothing we can do? Anyone got any ideas?" Amber asked not expecting an answer.

"Well if Ammit appears in real life after a nightmare then maybe..." Nina started but didn't want to finish.

"What?...maybe what?" Jerome asked desperate for a solution.

"If you stayed awake she can't get to you" Nina said.

"So what am I supposed to do, stay awake for the rest of my life?" Jerome said angrily.

"It's all we can do right now" Fabian said.

"We're not giving up it's just we don't know how to help, and just because we don't know how doesn't mean we can't" Patricia said trying to make things better.

"We're gonna get through this...together" Nina said.

"Thanks" was all Jerome managed to said.

Everyone headed back to Anubis to get some rest. Except Jerome he was going to stay awake to avoid nightmares.

* * *

**I thank everyone and reply to your reviews but randomdizzy**

**you disabled the private messaging feature so I'll give you your thank you here, I'm glad you like it and here's your update, You're the reason I updated today. So everyone can thank ****randomdizzy**

**And obvious thank you to all my other reviewers I love ya :)**

* * *

**OK small chapter. SORRY :(**

**right so let me just explain here, Ammit, having been released from the box can come after Jerome but she is still very weak and she gains power by giving Jerome nightmares and with the power she gets from the nightmares she can make them come true.**

**Also I have the plot sorted but if anyone wants to give me ideas for one of Jerome's nightmares or you just want to add something to the story just put it into a review or PM me and I'll try to fit it in, and of course you will get credit for your idea. :)**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	11. Chapter 11

**yes, yes I know I'm a horrible person for not updating in so long, Sorry but school, and exams are coming up and I have writers block :( I'll try and update this more often and start that new story I was planning. THIS CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE TWIST HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

Another night another nightmare. Jerome tried so hard to stay awake when he got back to Anubis but in the end it was useless and he fell asleep. This was the worst one so far. For once Ammit didn't turn up, but that didn't mean he wasn't alone there.

Jerome sat at the table too tired to do anything. He tried to blank out that last nightmare, he knew it was going to come true they always come true. NO, It's impossible this dream/nightmare couldn't come true. Jerome wondered if he should tell someone, tell Sibuna, but decided against it. No point and getting them worried over nothing. that's what that dream was, nothing, he was just over stressed. Ammit had nothing to do with that nightmare, did she?

"Jerome have you been sleeping alright?" Jerome looked up from his thoughts to see Trudy with a plate of fresh pancakes and the Sibuna gang enter the dining area.

"Yea...Yea I'm fine I just got up early to...go to school" Jerome said as he picked his bag up and walked out the door, he really didn't want to explain anything to Sibuna now.

_"Hey Jerome wait up!" Alfie shouted as he ran to catch up with his friend. "Hey dude, I didn't want you to walk alone"_

_"Thanks" was all Jerome could manage to say._

_"Sooooooo...did you sleep ok?" Alfie asked watching his friend carefully._

_NO. "Yea I did" Was what Jerome actually said._

_"No nightmares?"_

_ Scariest one yet. "None what's so ever" Jerome was a good liar and even better at hiding his emotions so Alfie foolishly believed him._

_Jerome and Alfie walked into class and after waiting for the others the teacher came in to begin class._

_Jerome could feel his eyelids getting heavy as he flipped though the pages of his textbook._

_"Some will argue there is no such thing of ghosts." The teacher began._

_Oh great what's a better way to get the thought of Ammit the ghost woman out my head then a crazy substitute teacher ranting about ghosts. Jerome though as he got sleepier and sleepier, until he close his eyes completely._

_The teacher was still rambling on about ghost when he woke up, Jerome looked around and saw that everyone looked as bored as he was._

_"JEROME, are you listening?" The teacher's voice rang in his ears but when he looked up there was no substitute teacher. Jerome looked around confused everyone looked at him like he was crazy._

_"Dude, turn to page twenty" Jerome did as Alfie told him and when he was flicking through the pages, What he saw confused him._

___ on page 17 there was a picture of the amulet they used to trapped Ammit with._

___page 18 there was the box of souls that was destroyed. _

___page 19 there was the house of Ammit when it first opened. There was a little girl standing on the steps, and it looked like someone was standing in the window watching her. At the bottom of the picture was a caption saying-Julianne Alodia Celandine Paddon 1974 first resident of Ammit house.  
_

___Finally Jerome turned to page 20 it was a zoomed in version of the Ammit house window. The person staring at the girl was Ammit._

"AAHHH!" Jerome screamed and look around the class room. Everyone was staring at him.

"Are you alright...Clarke?" The sub teacher asked looking concerned.

Jerome was breathing heavily, he looked down at the book and all the pictures of Ammit and that girl were gone.

"I'm sorry" Jerome said barely above a whisper as he got his books and ran out the class.

In the empty hall way Jerome made his way to his locker. Jerome was putting his books in his locker when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Jerome"

___No that voice the one from his dream last night the one he was sure couldn't come true._

* * *

**And done. Review tell me what you think give your opinion on the person behind the voice, ask questions I WILL reply, or give me ideas the more ideas the more I update, the more reviews the quicker I update.**

**Who do you think the little girl is? Is she important? why is ****she important? why was Ammit watching her? Why am I asking you? you don't know what's going on in my head. O_o**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK I seriously don't think this is one of my best chapters, tell me what you think.**

* * *

No that voice, the one from his dream last night the one he was sure couldn't come true.

Jerome turned slowly. When he turned around Rufus was standing there looking at him.

"Sacred?" He asked, but there was something off about his voice it was different from his nightmare.

In his nightmare he saw Rufus coming to get him and no one not even Alfie would help him, no one trusted him. Jerome knew, that now his dreams were becoming a reality that soon his friends would not trust him, and could he blame them. He was a cheat, a lair, he blackmail his best friend and treated him like a dog, Jerome knew it was only a matter of time.

"I know you're scared. Your fear is so addictive, it's like a drug." Rufus said but his voice kept changing until finally he changed all together, into the form of Ammit.

"No..." This was becoming way too confusing. In his dream Rufus showed up and now he finds out it was really Ammit.

"This won't hurt...for long"

Jerome stared at Ammit, she was getting stronger, and now she was going to finish him. In the dream it was Rufus but now he knows that Ammit was Just confusing him. Jerome couldn't take his eyes off her until voices came from the hall.

"Jerome...Jerome!" the Sibuna gang were looking for him. Jerome smiled and he felt less sacred knowing that his friends were coming.

Ammit's power seemed to reduce dramatically and was forced to leave. Jerome was left leaning on the lockers sliding down to the floor in fear, looking at the spot Ammit had been moments ago.

"JEROME!" Alfie shouted and ran to his friend. "Dude are you OK?"

"What happened in there?"

"Was it another nightmare?"

"What was it about?"

Jerome was trying to catch his breath and answer the questions, but there were too many things in his head.

Jerome remembered the girl "_Julianne Alodia Celandine Paddon"_ Jerome said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Patricia asked.

_"Julianne Alodia Celandine Paddon" Jerome repeated._

_"Who's that?" Nina asked._

* * *

When Jerome seemed calm enough he tried to get up.

"Are you OK now?" Alfie asked still worried about him.

"Yea...I need to find a computer" Jerome said without waiting for a response he left looking for a computer.

"Wait why do you need a computer?" Nina asked as she and the others ran to catch up to Jerome.

"Yea Nina right you should go back to Anubis and get some rest" Fabian said.

"Why? why should I go back? So I can have another nightmare...What if next time I don't wake up?" Jerome said as he continued walking.

No one else said anything they just followed him.

* * *

The Sibuna gang finally found a computer room that was vacant.

"So why are we here, Jerome?" Patricia asked.

"I need to find that girl from the picture"

"What picture?" Nina asked.

"From my dream"

"If it was in your dream, then how do you know this girl exists"

"Yea the girl might not even be real" Alfie said

"Everything from the dreams are real" Jerome said as he started doing research on Julianne Alodia Celandine Paddon.

Jerome typed in the girl's name and clicked on the first resulted.

It was an old news article. The picture was the same as the one in his dream and above that the title read "_Girl dies in sleep"_

Jerome read more of the article and found out that the little girl had only been in the house for a year and a half, she was twelve when she died, or killed. Jerome kept reading until he felt something behind him. He turn to see Alfie and the others staring at him.

"Jeez, Alfie don't do that you scared me" Jerome said as he turned to them. "what do you want?"

"We've been doing research as well" Fabian said.

"What about?" Jerome asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep deprivation" Fabian replied. "If you keep yourself awake you're going to get insomnia"

"What's tha..."

"It's a common sleep disorder." Patricia said cutting Jerome off."If you don't get enough sleep pretty soon you'll be in real trouble."

"What are the symptoms?"

"Memory lapses, moodiness, inability to cooperate, slurred speech. After a while these symptoms get worst but after 72 hours you start to have micro naps, which basically means your sleeping with your eyes open and you don't even realize." Nina explained.

"Well what can I do, I can't end up like her." Jerome said pointing to the screen. "They said she died in her sleep...she was murdered." Jerome whispered the last part but Alfie still heard.

"You're not going to end up like her. We're going to help you, we'll never leave you to do this by yourself."

"Alfie's right" Fabian said.

"There's something you don't hear every day" Patricia joked.

"HEYYYYYY" Alfie said and Jerome couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not alone, Jerome" Amber said.

"Thanks"

* * *

**OK yea I hate the ending but you rate the chapter in a review please 1-10 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest. I personally think it's about a 5 or lower :( **

**HAPPY EASTER. I hope the Easter bunny was good to you :)**

**HAS ANYONE SEEN nicolkas and Wait. .YOU, or as I remember them CHEESE IS SMEXY!  
**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK I have writers block for this story. So updates for it will be slow :( Sorry**

**I'm trying to update it quicker, but if I'm ever taking too long Just PM me and tell me to hurry up with the updates.**

**To the Guest that asked for an update...Here it is :) HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

* * *

the rest of the day went by slowly. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, same old boring classes with the same old boring teachers.

At the end of the day Jerome walked home with Alfie and the others.

"I'm thinking we should have a Sibuna meeting tonight" Nina said as they walked back to Anubis house.

"At the usually time and place?" Patricia asked.

"Yea, midnight in the attic, When everyone else is asleep" Nina said forgetting Jerome was walking with them.

"Lucky people that get to sleep" Jerome muttered, but everyone heard him.

"OH...Sorry Jerome we forgot" Fabian apologised.

"It's fine" Jerome muttered again.

"I'll stay up with you. I don't think it's a good idea you keep yourself awake, but if I stay awake with you..." Alfie got cut off by Jerome.

Thanks Alfie, but no thanks...I don't want you to lose sleep over me"

"I think that's a good idea, We'll discuss this at the meeting tonight" Nina said as they stepped into The house.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay awake with you?" Alfie asked as they got dressed for bed.

The Sibuna meeting starts at 12:00 and right now it was almost 10:00 Sibuna decided to sleep until midnight and then get up, except Jerome.

"Alfie you need to stop worrying, I'll be fine" Jerome said, reassuring Alfie.

"It's ten O'clock, You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin...drop" Victor's voice boomed throughout the house.

"somethings never change" Alfie laughed as he crawled into bed.

It didn't take long for Alfie to fall asleep and a short time after that Jerome's eyelids were getting heavy.

Jerome yawned and tried to stay awake but as 10:00 turn to 11:00 he was finding it harder.

_Jerome reached over to his alarm clock and set an alarm for five minutes, five minutes of sleep couldn't hurt...could it._

_He set the alarm and finally tried to sleep._

_"Jerome wake up!" Alfie said shaking him awake._

_"What?"_

_"Dude you fell asleep."_

_"Sorry" Jerome yawned "What time is it?" Jerome said looking at the clock to see if the alarm went off._

_"Almost midnight, come on before we're late"_

_Jerome and Alfie made their way up to the attic. When they got there Alfie tried to open the door._

_"It's locked" Alfie said as he stop trying to twist the handle._

_"No surprise there. I doubt Victor is just going to leave the attic door open with a sign saying come on in" Jerome said._

_"I'm going to get the others" Alfie whispered and Jerome nodded._

_Jerome was getting really sleepy he leaned on the door to the attic and started to rest his eyes._

_Suddenly the attic door opened and Jerome fell backwards._

_"What the?" Jerome whispered as he got up "I thought the door was locked."_

_"Hello?" Jerome looked up the stairs to see who opened the door._

_Jerome slowly followed the stairs to the top and slowly walked into the attic._

_"Nina?...Is anyone here?" Jerome whispered. Jerome found a torch near the door and picked it up. Thankfully it worked when he turned it on._

_Jerome looked around and decided to snoop around until the others got here. Jerome made his way to a pile of boxes and started looking through them. He saw one that was labeled 'Jerome (Anubis house'_

_"What is this?" Jerome said as he opened the box. Inside was a few old toys that he remembered, he__ used to play with them when he was five. He brought these toys with him when his mum dropped him off at Anubis house. There was also a few pictures. Jerome looked through them and stop w__hen he heard the floor creak he turned around suddenly._

_"Hello?...Alfie?..." Jerome stood up and move toward the door "Nina?...Is anyone there" The door slowly opened and what stood there shocked him._

_It was the little girl, from the picture, Julianne Alodia Celandine Paddon._

_She was about four feet tall, quite small for a twelve year old girl. She was wearing a white dress. Jerome walked closer and saw that the dress was stained with blood. Jerome stepped back and blink quickly, when he opened his eyes again the girl was gone. He looked around with the torch but he was alone. The torch started to turn off and on. Jerome hit the torch a couple of times and when the light was fixed the little girl was standing in front of him again. _

_Jerome screamed and step back. The little girl just stood there staring at him. _

_"Wake up, wake up" Jerome said as he hit his face and shut his eyes tightly._

_"All grown up, Jerome, You're the one that got away the only one that got away" Ammit hissed Jerome opened his eyes and Ammit was standing where Julianne was._

_"You're not real" Jerome said as he kept his eyes closed._

_"I will be, If you keep on dreaming"_

_"I set alarm...to wake me up" Jerome whispered to himself but Ammit was right up in his face, and heard every word. Jerome back up into a wall and was now trapped._

_"You set that alarm in your dream" Ammit said as Jerome tried to back away from her._

_"Your fear keeps me going. I'm not going to kill you yet. I just need to keep you dreaming."_

With that said Jerome woke up to find all the Sibuna members standing over him, all with worry in their eyes.

* * *

**Ok so reviews make me update faster and If you have any ideas PLEASE DON'T HESITATE! Put them in reviews, PM me I really need your help. I'm running out of ideas for this story and I feel like the standard of writing has slipped. **

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK so I'm trying to update all my stories today, but I still need help.**

**Nothing very interesting really happens in this chapter just explaining a few things and a very sleepy/wet Jerome. :D ENJOY!**

* * *

Everyone was quiet at first, before finally Nina spoke.

"Jerome are you okay?"

"Yea, fine, why?" Jerome said trying to act like nothing happened.

"Well where should we start?" Patricia rudely said.

"Look, mate. When it was midnight the alarm woke me up and I saw that you had fallen asleep, I tried to wake you up, but you were out cold" Alfie paused to look at Jerome's reaction. "We were tacking so long that Fabian came to get us, that's when..." Alfie stopped at that point and looked at Fabian.

"That's when you started talking in your sleep" Fabian continued "At first we couldn't make out what you were saying, but when Nina and the others came to check on us you stared saying..." Fabian again dragged off hoping one of the others would continue. Everyone including Jerome looked at Nina.

"You started saying my name, and you were twisting and turning it looked like you were having another nightmare. We tried to wake you again but it was no use" Nina was about to continue when Amber started to talk.

"Then it got really scary, you started screaming" Amber said as she shivered at the memory "You kept repeating to yourself 'Wake up, wake up'"

"You also kept saying 'You're not real'" Patricia added.

"And then you woke up" Alfie finished "and It's a good thing you did, Patricia was about to pour ice-cold water on your face."

Jerome looked at Patricia, she still had the glass in her hand and an evil smile on her face.

"Don't even think about" Jerome warned her.

"So what exactly did happen in your nightmare this time?" Patricia asked.

"Pretty much the same as always. I was alone, and Ammit appeared, but..." Jerome trailed off.

"But what?" Nina asked.

"But...this time I know what she wants, and I know how she's going to get it" Jerome said, not looking at anyone.

"Well what does she want?" Fabian asked curiously.

"And how is she getting it?" Amber asked, confused at what was happening.

"She want's the same thing as last time, my soul" Jerome paused before continuing "but she's weak, the only way she can enter our world is through my fear."

"So that's how your dreams/nightmares come true after it." Fabian said understanding what was happening.

"Yea but the dreams aren't always 100% accurate, and sometimes they don't come true."

"Why is that?" Nina asked still very confused.

"If Ammit doesn't get enough fear then she doesn't have enough power to enter our world" Jerome explained.

"So all you have to do is not go off to sleep and then Ammit won't have enough strength to come back, problem solved" Amber said happy with herself.

"It's not that simple, Amber" Fabian sighed.

"Why not" Amber asked.

"Well let's start with the fact that I can't stay awake for the rest of my life" Jerome said raising his voice by the end of the statement.

"It's happening already" Fabian paused before continuing "The symptoms of sleep deprivation, moodiness."

"And after the symptom of micro-naps you'll go into a coma" Nina said "That is if you stay up too long"

"Wait what's a coma" Amber asked, and Jerome sighed loudly, he was getting very annoyed.

"It's a permanent sleep" Fabian explained.

"If you go into a coma, then Ammit will be able to give you nightmares, and there's going to be nothing we can do" Alfie said starting to panic "She will get more powerful, and she'll come back and take your soul" Alfie was pacing around the room now.

"Alfie stop it, you're scaring me" Jerome admitted as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What can we do?" Alfie said as he continued pacing.

"I say one of us, every night stays awake with Jerome, to make sure he doesn't fall asleep. Just until we can think of a plan" Nina said, during this conversation Jerome started dozing off. Patricia saw this and seeing as she still had the glass of water in her hand she did the only thing she could think of.

"AHHHHH!" Jerome screamed and fell of the bed. Everyone turned to him, but relaxed when they notice Patricia had just pour the water on him "What was that for?"

"You were falling asleep" Patricia said trying hard not to laugh but failing to do so.

"Okay so pouring cold water on your face" Fabian said as he noted it down on paper.

"What are you doing?" Jerome asked getting back on the bed.

"Writing down things that will keep you awake" Fabian said as he started to think "What else?"

"OUCH!" Jerome said rubbing his arm.

"What happened there?" Nina asked looking at Jerome and Patricia.

"Pinching, write that down" Patricia laughed.

"That's a good one" Fabian said as he wrote it on the paper.

"But I wasn't even falling asleep there" Jerome said to Patricia.

"I was practicing" Patricia stated.

"Come on focus, what else keeps people awake?" Fabian asked.

"Energy juice" Alfie said.

"No we need things that will keep Jerome awake all day and night" Nina said.

"Doesn't energy juice do that?" Amber asked.

"No, Caffeine may seem like an ideal solution but it's one sure way of getting a temporary buzz, only to crash badly a few hours later" Nina said "If you take sips every 30 minutes or so it should work"

"Okay so sips of energy juice, anything else?"

"Sleeping pills" Amber said

"don't sleeping pills put you to sleep?" Jerome yawned and Patricia pinched him again "OUCH, stop that"

"There's two kinds, some to make it easier to fall asleep and others are to help you stay awake longer" Nina said.

"Well we'll stay away from the first kind" Fabian said "That should do it"

"All this will keep you awake for a few days" Nina said.

"But what about all that stuuff...allll that sleepp symptommss stufff..." Jerome yawn and slurred his words.

"We just need to put up with your moodiness and slurred speech for a while, better that or Ammit coming back" Patricia said.

"well Patricia you seem most awake and you've proved that you're good at it" Nina started.

"Good at what?" Patricia asked.

"You'll be the first to stay up with Jerome" Nina finished.

"WHY ME?" Patricia asked.

"Because Alfie's stressed and Fabian and I are getting up early tomorrow to get the sleeping pills and do some more reasearch."

"Why can't Amber do it?" Patricia argued.

"Because I need my beauty sleep" Amber said as she, Nina and Fabian left the room.

Alfie was already starting to fall asleep and Jerome was close behind.

"This is going to be a long night" Patricia said as she went to get some ice to put down Jerome's shirt.

* * *

**I thought I'd end that chapter on that wee funny note.**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is just a little bit of Jara for all you Jara fans.**

* * *

Jerome sat at the table rubbing his temples to try to keep himself awake.

"Jerome, Are you OK?" Mara asked as she came into the room and sat opposite to him.

"Yea fine I'm Just a little tired" Jerome replied.

"You look tired, Did you get any sleep last night?" Mara asked concerned about Jerome.

"Of course I got some sleep" Jerome said, It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the complete truth. "Thanks for caring" Jerome smiled.

"Of course I care" Mara smiled back.

* * *

Patricia was about to walk into the living room for breakfast when she was stopped by the rest of Sibuna.

"How did it go last night?" Everyone asked.

"Fine as soon as you all left he tried to go to sleep so I put ice down his shirt" Patricia laughed "That kept him awake."

"So who's turn is it tonight?" Amber asked just as everyone was about to enter the room.

"I'll go" Alfie said as he rushed in for pancakes.

"OK Alfie's turn tonight" Fabian said as everyone took their place at the table.

"Jerome, Are you feeling alright? You've barely touched your food" Trudy asked.

"Yea I'm fine, I'm just not hungry" Jerome said as he looked down at his food "I think I'm just going to head to school" Jerome said as he gathered his things and headed to the door.

"I'll walk with you" Mara said standing up and running to catch up with Jerome before anyone else could.

"Do you think Jerome's going to be alright?" Alfie whispered to Sibuna.

"Mara's walking with him, I'm sure he'll be fine" Nina said as everyone started eating again.

* * *

"Jerome wait for me!" Mara shouted as she ran out the doors of Anubis house and towards Jerome.

Jerome heard her and stop for her to catch up.

"HI" Jerome said as Mara finally caught him.

"Hi" Mara said slightly out of breath "You walk so fast" Mara said trying to find her breath.

"I've got long legs" Jerome laughed the lack of sleep was starting to get to him and he could just keep his eyes open.

"Jerome I know you said you were fine, but you don't look fine..."

"Mara I already told you I'm fine so can we just drop it" Jerome shouted as he began to walk faster.

"I'm sorry I just worry about you sometimes" Mara said as she tried to walk at the same pace as Jerome.

"No I'm sorry...It's just this lack of sleep is making me very moody" Jerome stopped walking so he could apologize.

"It's fine I understand, but maybe you should take a few days off to get some rest" Mara suggested.

"That's the last thing I need now" Jerome said as he started walking again.

"Sorry"

"Mara, Stop apologizing" Jerome said as he put his hands on her shoulders. "It's not your fault, You've got nothing to be sorry for" Jerome and Mara were now so close to each other. Jerome couldn't help but notice this. He slowly leaned in and to his delight Mara didn't pull away.

Mara and Jerome stood there for a while kissing. Although Jerome was incredibly sleepy at the moment he never felt so awake in his life when he kissed Mara.

"I'm sorry" Jerome said as he pulled away from Mara, Mara smiled and said.

"Don't be, you've got nothing to be sorry for" Mara said as she continued walking towards school with a huge smile on her face.

Jerome stood there shocked at first until he broke into a run to catch up to Mara.

Jerome couldn't stop all the thoughts enter his head.

_'Are Mara and I together now'_

_'Does she like me the way I like her'_

Jerome walked the rest of the way to school with Mara, With a smile bigger than hers.

* * *

**T****here you go some Jara. The next few chapters are just about Jerome's sleep deprivation symptoms getting worse.**

**IF YOU WANT REGULAR UPDATES OF THIS STORY VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE. STORY WITH THE MOST VOTES GETS MORE UPDATES**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	16. Chapter 16

Sleep deprivation symptoms change in appetite

tiredness

moodiness

* * *

"Jerome's been showing symptoms of sleep deprivation already" Nina said as Sibuna walked to school together.

"What? already?" Alfie said becoming a little worried.

"Yes" Nina confirmed.

"What symptoms?" Amber asked, she didn't notice any change, except his moodiness.

"Change in appetite" Nina stated.

"Oh yea that's right, that was another symptom" Fabian said remembering what happened at breakfast.

_"Jerome, Are you feeling alright? You've barely touched your food" Trudy asked._

_"Yea I'm fine, I'm just not hungry"_

"Jerome didn't eat anything at breakfast" Fabian continued.

"Any other symptoms?" Patricia asked.

"Other than the obvious tiredness and moodiness?...no" Nina said as they continued walking.

* * *

Sibuna walked into the student lounge area and saw Jerome sitting playing chess with Mara.

"Checkmate!" Mara said very happy with herself.

"Again Jerome said yawning and looking at the board to see if it was a mistake.

no mistake, Mara had beaten him for the fourth time.

"Maybe if you focused more you would be able to beat me" Mara laughed.

Sibuna walked over and sat with Mara and Jerome.

Mara greeted them with a cheerful 'hello' and Jerome noticed them by given a tired moan as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hey, how are you?" Alfie asked as Patricia talked to Mara.

Jerome shrugged and mumbled "I dunno."

Mara got up to get some books from her locker leaving Sibuna alone with Jerome.

"So how are you?" the others asked him.

"Alfie's already asked me that, I'm fine" Jerome snapped, he realized it was the lack of sleep and was quick to apologize "I'm sorry."

"Dude it's fine. We know you're just really tired..."

"No I'm not tired I'm exhausted, You have no idea what it's like, if you go to sleep, theres nothing waiting there to KILL YOU!" Jerome sorta whispered/shouted the last part.

he was right Senkhara cursed them in their sleep but she didn't come into their dreams every night and she didn't try to kill them when she was there.

everyone was a little afraid to talk to Jerome or try to comfort him, because he would snap at the littlest thing.

Jerome sighed and put his head in his hands, he ran his hands through his hair before apologizing again "I'm really sorry" Jerome tried to explain.

"It's ok we understand...W...well we don't but...we s...sort of do so y..yea...i...its fine" Fabian stuttered afraid that Jerome would snap saying they didn't understand.

Jerome chuckled, making everyone relax "I don't call you stutter Rutter for no reason" Jerome laughed making everyone laugh and smile (Even Fabian)

"We should probably get to class before we get detention" Nina said as everyone got up.

Jerome got up a little too fast and his vision became blurry.

"wow" Jerome whispered sitting back down and resting eyes, but Fabian who had been beside him heard him and saw that something was wrong.

"Jerome are you ok?" He whispered so no one else would hear him and start to panic.

"Yea...just blurry vision" Jerome said rubbing circles at his temples. His head felt like it was spinning out of control.

"That's another side effect to being awake too long, are you sure you're going to be fine?" Fabian said becoming very concerned about Jerome.

"I'll be fine" Jerome said politely trying to stand back up, but as he did the room went black and the last thing he remembered was Fabian calling his name and a pair of arms catching him before he went completely unconscious.

* * *

_When Jerome woke up the room was spinning. When his vision cleared he noticed he wasn't in the student lounge. He saw that he was in Ammit house._

_Ammit house was destroyed there was no way he could be here._

_He tried to move, to run as far away from the house as possible, but he was tied to a chair, with his feet tied together and hands behind his back._

_He tried to call for help but there was a gag around his mouth stopping him from talking._

_Jerome's head was pounding against his skull. The last thing he remembered was hearing his name and someone stopping him from falling. How did he get here?_

_A soft quiet voice began to whisper into Jerome's ear, making him shiver._

_"They don't care about you, they never did, and they never will" The voice became louder and harsher "They WON'T come for you, they DON'T care. no one ever has" The voice said as Ammit appeared in front of Jerome taking off his gag._

_"They do care" Jerome whispered, he didn't know if he was speaking to Ammit or trying to convince himself "they do care" he repeated.  
_

_"I'm going to kill you" Ammit whispered into his ear "I'm going to make you suffer" Ammit was enjoying the fear that her words were creating "You're going to pay for what you and your friends have done" _

_After saying that Ammit left and Sibuna appeared at the doorway._

_"Jerome" Jerome turned his head and saw all of Sibuna standing there._

_"Don't worry buddy we're gonna get you out" Alfie said running over to Jerome._

_"They do care" Jerome whispered to himself but before anyone could help, Ammit came back holding a large book in her hands._

_"I said I'd make you suffer, You will die but first you will suffer by watching your friends and you little crush die before you!" Ammit screamed as she opened the book._

_"NO!" Jerome screamed he knew what she meant by 'little crush' Mara she was talking about hurting Mara and his other friends._

_Ammit just laughed as she chanted something from the book _

_"And the ashes fall down. doomed to be, into the ground, devils shall see  
cursed is those who harm without sight. Now you will die on the everlasting night"_

_The wind was blowing around the room making things fly everywhere. The moon was __Shining down on two small items in the fireplace, but the light from the moon was so bright that Jerome couldn't make it out._

_Alfie, Patricia, Nina, Fabian and Amber were screaming his name. _

_Jerome's hand was burning and before he knew what was happening he started to wake up._

* * *

Jerome woke up to see he was still in the student lounge but everyone was looking over him again.

"I'm getting tired of waking up to see people staring at me" Jerome joked trying to lighten the mood.

Jerome trying to sit up but his hand was really starting to sting.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Fabian said trying to get a better look at it.

When Jerome turned his hand over to show them Sibuna gasped at the sight of his bloody hand.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Try and guess what happened in your review, also if you would like me to answer any questions or something write 'reply' in or at the end of your review and I will reply to your review. :) HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! :D**

**REVIEW & READ ON...**


	17. Chapter 17

"What's wrong with your hand?" Fabian said trying to get a better look at it.

When Jerome turned his hand over to show them Sibuna gasped at the sight of his bloody hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Amber asked.

"Someone get a paper towel" Alfie said as he looked at all the blood dripping down Jerome's arm.

Patricia, and Amber ran to the toilets while the rest questioned Jerome.

"What happened?" Alfie asked.

"I...I stood up too quickly and my eye sight went blurry...next thing I know I'm..." Jerome stopped.

"What?" Nina asked.

"I'm waking up" Jerome didn't want to worry them about what Ammit said.

"You didn't have a nightmare?" Fabian asked sceptically.

"No I just remember waking up and my hand really hurting" Jerome lied.

Patricia and Amber came back with something to clean the blood, At first it looked like Jerome had just cut his hand, but when the blood was wiped away they saw that the flesh on the palm of his hand had been cut to make the shape of a crescent moon. Inside the crescent moon cut looked like a sun.

"What is that?" Patricia asked looking at the markings on Jerome's hand.

"Jerome are you sure Ammit didn't appear to you when you passed out?" Nina asked.

"I...I...well...ye..." Jerome didn't want to tell them what Ammit said, he didn't want them to worry, and besides Ammit was probably saying that to scare him.

"Jerome just tell us...Yes or No" Patricia said.

Jerome thought about and decided it was best just to tell them. He was about to answer when Mara walked in with her books.

"Hey Jerome...why are you on the floor?" Mara said as she walked over to him.

"I...I fell" Jerome said as Alfie help him up grabbing his un scared hand and pulling him up.

"Oh OK I was just wondering if you'd like to walk to class together" Mara smiled politely.

"Um yea sure Jerome said looking at Sibuna and hiding his bloody hand from Mara.

"Great" She smiled.

Jerome walked over and picked up his bag. As he passed Fabian he whispered in his ear to take it easy.

Jerome and Mara walked out of the student lounge and to their next class.

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Fabian asked Sibuna.

"Yea we can do this he just needs to hang in there" Nina said trying to sound positive.

"But how much longer can he last?" Alfie asked showing the worry in his voice.

* * *

The rest of the day went by and apart from Jerome's short fuse, snapping at little things, his blurry vision and barley eating anything at lunch, he was fine. He didn't pass out and Sibuna only caught him trying to sleep once.

"Here" Nina said as she gave Jerome a case.

"What is this?" Jerome asked as he took it from Nina's hand.

"Provigil" Fabian answered.

"what is Prowiagilll?" Jerome's words slurred as he yawned.

"It's a drug that will keep you awake" Nina said as they started to walk back to the house.

"Ok so how much do I take?" Jerome said as he opened the capsule and pour a handful into his hand.

"It says to take 1 or 2 ever 6 hours, there's plenty in there to last for 2 weeks" Nina replied.

"Is it safe being awake that long?"Jerome asked as he put two pills into his mouth and swallowing it down with some energy juice.

"We're going to be honest Jerome no it's not" Fabian said and everyone stopped walking.

As they stopped Alfie, Amber and Patricia caught up to them.

"Hey what's going on?" Alfie asked trying to catch his breath.

"I got sleeping pills" Jerome said as he began to walk again.

Nina and Fabian were confused, they just told Jerome that it was not safe staying awake for as long as he had and he still didn't care.

"Jerome are you alright with taking those?" Nina asked.

"Yea as long as I don't have to see Ammit I'm fine" Jerome said trying to smile but only achieved a corner smile.

"and hows your hand" Alfie asked.

"Stilled scared" Jerome simply replied as he walked up to Anubis house sipping his bubbleburst flavoured rock star energy juice **(:P I love that, yum yum I'm drinking it right now)**

It wasn't long until Victor started his 10 O'clock speech.

Alfie and Jerome were ready to stay awake but the rest of Sibuna were getting into bed ready to sleep.

Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia were all in bed sleeping soundly until Ammit entered each and every single on of their dreams.

At the same time the all woke up screaming. They looked at their hands and saw that they were scared, just like Jerome.

* * *

**Well I didn't really like this one but I'm updating, since I basically disappeared of the face of the earth. I'm back and I hoped you liked it.**

**Keep Calm& Luv Fiction...**


	18. Chapter 18

**If you haven't done so check out my new story House of Hex, not many people are reviewing :( **

* * *

"Amber did you have the same dream I just did?" Nina asked hoping it wasn't true.

Nina was lying on the bed, holding her wrist and looking down at her bleeding hand.

"You mean when Ammit scared me?" Amber said holding her hand.

"Yea that one" Nina said slightly scared.

* * *

"Fabian are you ok?" Eddie asked as Fabian woke up screaming.

"Um..." Fabian lay there dazed in a cold sweat.

"What happened?" Alfie and Jerome said as they burst into the room.

"We heard screaming and..." Alfie stopped when he saw Fabian's hand.

"Fabian your hand" Jerome whispered.

Fabian looked down at his hand. He quickly covered it up and ran to the bathroom, Alfie and Jerome followed him, but Eddie who was way too tired fell back to sleep.

* * *

Nina and Amber ran to the toilet to see that Patricia was already there washing her hands.

"Patricia What are you doing here?" Nina asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just sleeping when I woke up with THIS on my hand!" Patricia held up her hand and just like Jerome on her palm was a crescent moon and a sun.

"You too?" Amber said showing Nina's and her hands.

"I bet Fabian has one as well" Nina said as she ran down to the boys corridor.

Nina walked into Fabian's room without knocking she saw that Eddie was in his bed and Fabian wasn't.

Amber went to check Alfie and Patricia wanted to make sure Eddie was fine.

"Fabian's not here" Nina whispered.

"Alfie and Jerome aren't in their room either" Amber whispered as she joined the two girls in the hall.

"Where could they..."

"Wait...do you hear that?" Patricia asked.

"Hear what?" Amber asked.

Patricia walked over to the bathroom.

"They're in there" She said not feeling the need to whisper anymore.

Nina opened the door to see Alfie and Jerome standing beside Fabian, who was drying his hand.

"What happened?" She asked as Amber and Patricia stepped in.

"I had this nightmare and when I woke up I had..."

"One of these?" Patricia held up her hand again.

"Yea that" Fabian said and Jerome felt really guilty, he kept his head down and moved away from the others. He knew this was his fault he just know it.

"Jerome un-bandage your hand for a second" Nina said looking at him. Jerome looked at her and did as he was told to do. He unwrapped the bandages that they had applied before he went to bed.

"Yea they're exactly the same" Fabian said as he put his hand next to Jerome.

"So you going to tells us you didn't have a nightmare?" Patricia folded her arms as she glared at Jerome.

"I didn't want you to worry" Jerome said.

"Jerome just tell us what happened" Nina said in a soft, polite voice.

"When...when I passed out earlier today I had another nightmare" Jerome said.

"Now you tell us" Patricia snapped and Nina elbowed her.

"I was back in Ammit house, It was exactly like that night she tried to...you know take my soul" Jerome hated talking about what happened that night, a week after it he barely spoke at all "She said you don't care and then she...said that she'd make me suffer by watching you all die before me" Jerome got quieter as he reached the end of describing the dream.

"Watching us die?" Fabian asked and Jerome just nodded.

"This would be useful information to share with us Jerome" Nina snapped and Jerome just stayed quiet, with his head down "Did anything else happen?" Nina asked.

"She had a book and she said an enchantment or something from it" Jerome said.

"Can you remember it?" Amber asked and Jerome nodded.

"What was it?" Fabian asked.

"And the ashes fall down. doomed to be, into the ground, devils shall see. Cursed is those who harm without sight. Now you will die on the everlasting night" Jerome repeated what Ammit said perfectly, he couldn't get it out of his head, it had haunted him all day.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Amber asked to no one in particular.

"We'll have to find it out in the morning" Nina said "Alfie If I was you I wouldn't go to sleep, or you'll be cursed just like the rest of us" Nina said as she, Amber and Patricia walked up stairs.

Everyone went back to their rooms leaving Jerome alone feeling guilty and annoyed at himself.

he had to do something, it wasn't just his stupid life on the line now, it was his friends and possibly Mara's.

He had decided it was time to go into his dreams and get rid of Ammit once and for all.

* * *

**oh what's going to happen to Jerome O.o**

** well this story is at the top of my poll with 4 votes, but it could quickly be over taken so If you don't want that to happen vote on my poll at my profile and vote for the story you like the best and want a lot of updates from.**

**Keep Calm & Luv Fiction...**


End file.
